


Fallen Blood

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: So what if Bill Alana (the current CEO of Fazbears Entertainment, the fill in for Henry Cecal, and Phone Guy’s best friend, couldn’t wait for the ad to publish? What if he took Joe’s last night? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	Fallen Blood

Before we get into this, let me first introduce the original characters and Phone Guy

Phone Guy/Joe McHaels - He is 47 years old, taking the head guard job when Bill took on the CEO position a few months ago. He and Bill are best friends. It is unknown why he was on his own since he was 14 years old. When Joe left town briefly for three years after hearing his father was alive, he returned to the Alana's on a stormy night. Bill was happy to have his _'brother'_ back but always worried about him since he always took a shift wherever he was needed. Joe doesn't drink anymore, as his ex-wife had divorced him after finding him drunk as a skunk on the couch. His wife took their daughter and left the town that they had settled in. That's why Joe came back to the Alana's. Joe has shaggy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing his short sleeved blue shirt with a silver badge on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He is tall and skinny unlike Bill.

Bill Alana - He is 47 years old, taking over the position of Henry Cecal's job after Henry's suicide a few months ago. He is best friends with Joe, having known him since high school. Joe had gotten him out of his own locker when bullies had stuffed him into it. Bill is very happy when Joe is accepted into his family, since Joe has been on his own since 14 years old. The Alana's never adopted Joe but Colton (Bill's older brother) has always teased them of their tight relationship. Bill has been an alcoholic since their twenties, but has increased more over time. He has short salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved brown jacket with a white undershirt and a black tie, brown dress pants, and black dress shoes. He is a bit shorter than Joe but he is a bit overweight.

Maya Richards - She is 28 years old, the youngest woman to ever become police chief. Her Uncle Charlie had helped train her and even told her all about the case at Freddy's. She has taken it upon herself to solve the mystery of Freddy's. She has heard all of Joe's tapes but has never met the man in person. The first time she met Bill was during the Bite of '87, when she got his version of what had happened to the morning shift guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. (Jeremy is one of her best friends and a brother to her.) She is very dedicated to her work, even becoming well known for ordering Chinese food and never finishing it. She has long curly blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved rose blouse, a black mini skirt, long black boots that went up to her knees, her pistol on her left side of her body, and her police badge around her neck.

...

Bill Alana knew that something was wrong when he never heard from Joe McHaels that morning. Bill felt sick to his stomach, especially when Maya Richards (the chef of police) asked him to come down to the Niagara Street location where Joe was working.

 _‘Oh please God, don’t let him be dead…’_ Bill thought, horrified. When he got there, he immediately knew the situation was bad. Especially if the brand new chief of police, Maya Richards, was there. Bill gulped down the nerves as the night janitor was talking to some policemen.

Maya was writing in her book, talking to another policeman. There were no fire crew nor no ambulance. Bill didn’t know whether to be relieved - or scared out of his wits. As he parked his brown Honda, he turned off the engine and walked over to Maya. The policeman walked away from her as Bill approached.

“Miss Richards…” Bill greeted, solemnly.

“We meet again, Mr. Alana.” Maya stated, closing her book and putting it into her pocket. “Though I wish the circumstances were different.”

Bill decided to cut to the chase as he started to ask, “Is he…?”

Maya gestured for him to follow her, which he did after stepping over the _‘Do Not Cross’_ police tape. The two walked to the security office and Bill saw that there was a small pool of blood and a trail leading out of the office, to the right side towards the kitchen.

“He may still be alive, we don’t know.” Maya confessed, shrugging. “But after a clean search of the building, we didn’t find anything.”

“Not even after checking the backroom?” Bill questioned.

Maya was about to answer when a young police officer came in behind them.

“Miss Richards, there is a phone call outside for Mr. Alana.” The officer told them.

“I’ll take it in here.” Bill replied, walking away from the scene. As he took the phone, he knew who it was going to be before he even said a word. But he started to say, “Hello? Bill Alana, CEO of Fazbear’s Entertainment…”

 _“Is he dead?”_ A familiar British accent asked, sounding so cold and sinister.

Bill automatically paled. That was William Afton, the partner of Henry Cecal. Although he had been arrested in the past for suspicion of child murder, he was never convicted. He skipped town and came back in the recent months. His demur towards Bill was always so cold, so…sinister. The way he was talking right now made Bill so mad. He could tell right away that William didn’t care if Joe was alive or dead, so long as he made out any check cheaply.

“He’s missing, sir.” Bill corrected, trying to keep his anger in check.

 _“Then I should run the ad?”_ William asked, sounding bored. _“We’re going to need someone to watch the place.”_

“Then I’ll do it and then you can ram my check up your ass!” Bill hissed as he slammed down the phone, capturing Maya’s attention.

“What was that about?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“This might be my last night as CEO. And as my last night, I’ll rescue Joe.” Bill promised, walking out of the restaurant.

…

That night came quick and Bill could’ve sworn that touching his scotch would be worth it tonight. He was going to save Joe, no matter what. Joe was always there for him, even long before they started to work for Fazbear’s Entertainment.

They had met all the way back to high school, when Joe had saved Bill, whom was stuffed into a locker. Joe had always been there for Bill and eventually he was welcomed into the Alana family. His own family had been having problems for years and Joe was left to defend himself.

Even though the Alana’s never adopted Joe into the family, he was family regardless. When Joe moved away for about three years, Bill didn’t know what to expect when he returned home. But it seemed like nothing had changed when Joe came back to the Alana home.

The minute Bill saw Joe again after those three years, there was no stopping him from hugging the man. Colton (Bill’s older brother) had often teased that they were more like brothers than he and Bill ever were. What did surprise Bill was the news Joe had brought them…

…

As Bill sat in the office, the bleach smell was still rather strong in the office. He almost barfed from the smell, midnight fast approaching. He had brought his flask, a flashlight, matches, candles, and water bottles. When it became midnight, the phone started to ring. Bill perked up at this, answering it. He had hoped it was Joe.

His hope was quickly dashed when he heard, _“You…shouldn’t…have…come… Now…you…will…die…like…your…friend…”_

Bill gulped as he flipped up the camera. He automatically paled. Bonnie and Chica were gone. Freddy was the only one still on the stage, staring at the camera. He gulped down his fear, looking around for the other two. He found Bonnie in the hallway and Chica in the Dining Hall. 

He switched the camera to Pirate’s Cove. He saw Foxy already peeking out. Well, he was fucked.

…

It quickly became 2 am. Bill had 77% of power left, having a visit from both Bonnie and Foxy. When he saw that Bonnie was in the Supply Closet and that Foxy was deep within Pirate’s Cove, he grabbed his flashlight and his flask. He looked out the left door, leaving carefully. 

He hoped to God that he could make it. As he walked to the backroom, Chica was walking the restrooms. Freddy was in the Dining Hall. Bill stayed on his belly, crawling as quietly as he could to Backstage. Freddy didn’t hear anything, just waiting for his chance to go to the office.

“Freddy! The endoskeleton is gone!” Chica proclaimed.

 _‘Shit.’_ Bill thought.

“What?!” Freddy asked, walking towards the office.

Seeing his chance, Bill got off of the ground and started to run as fast he could to the Backstage. As he ran, he heard loud screeches. He skidded to a stop, going to the Backstage. He walked in, looked around, and tried not to gag - this time due to the stench.

“Joe?! Joe! Joe, are you here?!” Bill questioned, worried about his best friend.

There were multiple animantronic suits, covered with blood and mucus. There were so many and one caught his eye. It was a Foxy suit and it looked like it had been moved recently. It moved its paw slowly towards Bill and Bill gasped, upon seeing the hazel eyes.

“JOE!” Bill shouted, running over to the Foxy suit.

Bill struggled to get the Foxy head off but when he finally did, he saw Joe’s head. It was all gashed up. There was blood on his face, on both side of his face.

“Joe…geese they really messed you up…” Bill stated, trying to get the suit off of Joe.

But the paw and the hook stopped Bill in his tracks. Bill looked at Joe, a bit confused. Joe barely sat up, in pain.

“You…need to run…” Joe barely managed to say.

“No! I’m not leaving you behind!” Bill protested. “You are my brother, I can’t leave you!”

“…you have to survive the rest of the night…” Joe replied, barely managing to even sit up. “…the world needs you…”

“Joe, don’t say that! You have always looked after me! Let me look after you!” Bill begged, the tears evident in his eyes.

“…Bill…thank you…for everything…” Joe whispered, taking his last breath.

“JOE!” Bill cried out, the tears now rolling down his face. “You can’t die! Please! Please! I need you! I have always needed you!” Bill begged harder. 

But he knew that his words were falling on deaf ears. Joe was gone. Bill wept and wept, guzzling down his stash of alcohol.

…

When it finally became morning, Maya had found Bill in the office. He stunk badly and with him was a Foxy suit. Her heart fell instantly. Was that…? Bill opened his eyes, looking up at Maya. The tears were evident rolling down his face. But Maya heard only one phrase from Bill before they took the suit away.

“William is going to pay for what he did…” Bill lowly promised.

As a policeman drove Bill home, Maya felt awful. While Bill did threaten William, she didn’t do anything about it. But what could she do? If her best friend died that way, she would want revenge too… She just found it fitting that it was raining that morning…

…

_Wishmaker1028: That was a quick one shot, just like I promised. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box_


End file.
